


Deleted Scene

by Natalia_Rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bed Scene, F/M, Unresolved Tension, the winter soldier movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_Rogers/pseuds/Natalia_Rogers
Summary: This is my rendition of how the cut bed scene of The Winter Soldier would have gone.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of my bertram peeps](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+my+bertram+peeps).



It was getting pretty late into the night and Steve and Natasha were tired from the drive to New Jersey and back, not to mention the explosion.  
“Yeah I have a guest room. But it’s one room, I don’t know if that will be a problem but.” Sam told them.  
Steve shrugged, “Should be fine, I can sleep on the floor.”  
“What?” Nat started to interject.  
“Nat, I’ve slept on the floor before, on the hard ground.”  
Sam nodded remembering Steve had been in the army.  
“Nat you know there’s no use in arguing. Plus, I’m not the one that got knocked unconscious because we were blown up.” Steve reasoned. Sam was agreeing until he heard that and then he made a face as he looked between them.  
“Fine.” Nat gave in, Steve smiled at her.  
“Does that happen to yall often, or…?” Sam asked. Nat shrugged and Steve looked at him, “I mean I don’t know if I’d say often, but it isn’t uncommon. Maybe once every mission.”  
“At least.” Nat added nonchalantly. “Is the guest room the same room we were in earlier?”  
“Uhh yeah. Let me see if I have extra sheets for him.” Sam went through a different door.  
“Do you think he can do this?” Nat asked.  
“Yes. I think he will rise to the occasion.”  
She nodded and walked towards the room they would be staying in going into the bathroom and shutting the door. Her mind raced with a thousand different thoughts. Why hadn’t she said more when he asked to be her friend? They were already friends! Why did he say that. After the conversation about the kiss they didn’t bring it up anymore and talked about nothing and everything. Steve told her war stories he hadn’t told her yet and she talked about her days at SHIELD before she had met him. But the kiss, Nat looked in the mirror cursing herself. There were others ways they could have avoided detection, she didn’t have to kiss him, so why did she? Maybe she wanted to see what kissing him felt like, she had definitely thought about it more than once. That had seemed like it was the best way to do it without making things awkward. It hadn’t been much but she had to admit his lips had felt really good against hers, almost like they had always belonged there. She shook her head trying to get rid of the notion and started to wash her face.  
Sam came out and handed Steve the sheets, Steve thanked him and went towards the room yawning. The bathroom door was closed so Steve decided to quickly change before the door opened. Nat came out as Steve was setting up the sheets and positioning the pillow he had stolen from the bed. She smiled at him and went towards the bed, “You can brush your teeth now, or whatever you want in there, I’m done.”  
Steve nodded and went into the bathroom and stared in the mirror thinking about the past 2 days, the conversation in the car and Nat’s willingness to kiss him so they wouldn’t get caught. He brought his hand to his mouth and brushed his lips with his fingers still feeling her lips on his. Her lips had been soft and tasted sweet, he hadn’t been expecting what he’d been imagining for the past year to actually happen, even if it wasn’t real. Steve knew it was a complicated situation that was a bit delicate so he probably wouldn’t bring it up. He shrugged himself out of his thoughts and brushed his teeth. Nat was sitting on the bed looking at something on her phone.“What are you looking at?” He asked curiously.  
“The news report on the explosion.”  
“What does it say?”  
“The gist of it says that a bunch of teens were playing near an old army base and got to close to the weapons bunker and set something off. No one was injured.”  
“Hm interesting I wonder if the crowd believed it.”  
“There are always some that don’t, but most people believe it.”  
Steve nodded thoughtfully and went towards his makeshift bed and sat down. Nat looked at the other side of the bed that was close to him. “You know you could probably sleep on the bed, it’s pretty big.”  
“No, it’s ok.”“Steve. We both need our rest and there is room for the both of us to sleep plus maintaining a friendly distance. Don’t make me drag you up here.”“Ok Ok fine.” Steve got up and threw the pillow on the bed but, he overshot it and hit Nat in the face. He froze and looked at her looking at the pillow. She chuckled and threw it at his face. He caught it before it hit his face, “Ha.”  
“You’re no fun!”  
“Maybe you should’ve caught it.”  
I didn’t know it was coming for my face!” Nat said giving him that challenging look he was falling in love with.  
“Fair enough.” Steve sat down and turned off the light as Nat put her phone down, “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.”  
They both got situated laying far away with their backs towards each other. A few seconds later Nat moved to laying on her back with her face towards the wall. Seconds after that Steve did the same. Her hand slowly moved towards the center of the bed as did his until their hands were touching. Steve took her hand and laced his fingers through hers and they held hands for a split second before they both moved at a rapid fire pace with Steve on top of her and their lips connecting in a hungry kiss. It was deep and full of longing, passion and urgency. Steve’s tongue touched her lips asking for entrance and she willingly opened her mouth to let him in. Steve moaned softly which made Nat feel like she was on fire. They broke free gasping for air as Steve threw off his shirt and kissed down her neck towards her collar bone, her neck arching into his soft kisses. The straps on her night shirt went a little below her shoulders before they heard a knock at the door. They both looked towards the door with that caught expression on their faces. Steve jumped off the bed and tried to find his shirt before putting it on. He opened the door and saw Sam standing there, “Hey I didn’t know if you had a pillow so I brought you one but…” Sam stopped noticing the flushed look on Steve’s face and the swollen nature of his lips, “Clearly you have it figured out uh, goodnight.”  
“Sleep well.” Steve told him as he walked away and Steve shut the door. He went back onto the bed and poked Nat. “Nat.”  
No answer.  
“Natasha.” He looked over at her form and then heard a small sound and noticed she was fast asleep. Steve smiled softly to himself and said, “Goodnight Nat. Sweet dreams.” Before he kissed the top of her head and fell asleep himself.  



End file.
